


The Entire World Was Dust

by marvelatmymajesty



Series: Me Avenging my Emotions [1]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War (2018), The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War, Gen, Infinity War, Is a jerk, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS INFINITY WAR, Poor Peter, SO SAD, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i warned you, im sorry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelatmymajesty/pseuds/marvelatmymajesty
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERSThat one part, “Sir, I don’t wanna die...”





	The Entire World Was Dust

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS IM NOT KIDDING IF YOU HAVENT SEEN INFINITY WAR DO NOT READ THIS IT WILL RUIN THE ENTIRE MOVIE. 
> 
> So I watched Infinity War today.... And I’m an emotional wreck now. Thanks, Marvel, really appreciate it. 
> 
> As always, this isn’t mine, but like. Yeah whatever I’m skipping the pleasantries.

The defeat was nothing short of crushing. 

 

All hope was gone. He was stranded, with no suit, no way back, and his kid. 

His absolutely wonderful kid. The only two people that made him feel this proud were Peter and Pepper. 

Oh god, _Pepper_. 

How was she going to be able to handle this. The last words ever spoken between them being, “I swear to god Tony come back h—“ 

All hope was lost. 

And all was dust. 

If only Strange hadn’t made that bargain. What was he _thinking_? Tony’s life over half the Universe’s? What kind of trade off is that? If Strange hadn’t done that, they would still have a fighting chance. Thanos wouldn’t have five of the six Infinity Stones. 

Suddenly, Mantis spoke up. 

“Something is wrong!” She said panicked, as she stood up. Her dark eyes flew up and met Tony’s. Her body started flaking, chipping away, blowing away as ashes into the red, barren, land. 

And then her eyes were gone, and Mantis was no more. 

She was dust.

He looked around in shock, eyes landing on Drax. Drax’s eyes glazed over as he stared a Quill. There was no denying the hurt and pain he felt as his body flaked away, disintegrating. 

He was dust. 

He met eyes with Peter— his Peter— before hearing a weak voice behind him. He whipped around. It was Stephen. 

“I’m sorry, but I had to do it, Stark,” he said, eyes unseeing as he glared at something in the distance, a ghost of his past, perhaps. 

He was dust. 

_Oh god what is happening. I thought we lost. We lost! He can’t come back and just kill us! He can’t just—_

“Mr. Stark?” 

_No._

He whipped around, and there Peter was, skin flaking off, slowly, as if to give them more time. 

“I don’t,” he staggered for ward, eyes fixed on Tony’s, voice a meek shadow of what it could be. “I don’t feel, feel that good.” 

_No!_

“ _Peter!_ Peter, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be fine!” 

He dashed forward as Peter’s legs collapsed under him. Tony caught him, heart thumping in his chest. 

_Please not Peter._  

Peter was reaching hysterics, eyelashes fluttering as he heaved for breath that just wasn’t coming. 

“Please, Mr. Stark,” Peter gasped, as if begging. But there was nothing Tony could do. “Sir, _please_ , I don’t wanna die!”

Tony slowly lowered to two of them to the ground, laying Peter on his back. He hovered over him, hand on his chest, face inches from his. 

“Kid, you’re gonna be okay, you’re gonna be fine, you’re gonna be just f—“

”Tony! Mr. Stark,” there were tears in his eyes, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Mr. Stark please!”

Then his eyes glazed over, fixed on something over Tony’s shoulder. 

And Tony Stark’s entire world was dust. 

His hand, no longer on Peter’s chest, fell to the ground, into the ashes. 

The dust coated his hand, and he sat back in shock as his entire universe, his reason for living, disappeared. He brought a shaky hand to his mouth, gaping in horror at the spot where Peter Parker used to be. 

He rocked back and forth, numb to the world, hand hovering over his trembling lips. 

He brought his hand to his lap, and to his utter disgust, the dust covered both hands, a cruel reminder of what he had lost, all that no longer blessed the universe with their presence. 

He waited, for the dust to claim him to, for his life to be over already. There was nothing left to live for. 

And he waited. 

And he waited. 

And nothing happened. 

_Why me?!_ He begged to the world. _Why couldn’t you take me instead?!_

Because his entire world was dust. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Hope you cried >:)
> 
> ~Peter


End file.
